


Highly Caffeinated

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [71]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Young Harry, eight am classes are hell please love yourself, poor Harry is so distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Every university student knows that taking an 08:00 will drive you to great lengths in order to stay awake, even at the expense of your own health. Eggsy may take this just a step too far.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer*  
> I don't even own the hell that is having to take an early class, even though we've all experienced it.

If there was one thing Harry had learned from university, it was never, under any circumstances, take an eight a.m. class. Not only did you want to die, but it was difficult to actually learn anything when the coffee hadn’t quite kicked in and you were still asleep on your feet. Unfortunately, one of the mandatory classes he needed to graduate was only offered at this godforsaken hour.

Three days a week.

So there he sat, notebook open on the table in front of him and twirling his pen absently while his tea sat off to the side in a paper cup slowly going cold. Class started in three minutes, and the professor still hadn’t arrived. Harry hoped that he hadn’t gotten out of bed for nothing.

He must have been staring off into some middle distance, thinking wistfully of his warm bed back at his flat, as he had missed the arrival of the man next to him. Harry recognized him, though normally said (very attractive) man sat on the other side of the lecture hall. He looked bedraggled, and ran a hand through his already messy hair as he exhaled heavily and tossed his book onto the desk. Harry continued to study him - and watched in increasing amounts of horror - as the travel mug that had been placed gently on the desk was opened, and his desk-mate poured a can of redbull into the already steaming mug. That was enough caffeine to jumpstart your brain, even at this hour, but with the added side-effect of possibly stopping your heart.

“I’m Eggsy, by the way. You can stop staring now.” Harry jerked backwards, mildly ashamed at being caught. Eggsy screwed the lid back on his mug, gave it a swirl in an attempt to mix it, and raised it in salute. “Cheers then.” Harry’s eyes widened. Eggsy grimaced as he took a drink.

“You’re going to give yourself a heart attack.” Taking another sip of his brutal concoction before setting it down, Eggsy turned to him.

“Yeah, probably, but I mean I was also up until three this morning writing papers, and then my stepdad rolled me out of bed at half five in some sort of hungover fit so I figured I’d just head in, since it’s only a half hour before I’m normally up. I’ve been up for pushing thirty seven hours, since last night couldn’t really be considered sleeping.” Harry blinked. “Sorry, I was incredibly rude before, you can stare at me all you like, I don’t mind and actually I find you quite attractive, and oh god I’m rambling please say something and stop me.” Harry blinked again and closed his mouth, then swallowed and opened it again.

“I’m Harry. Harry Hart. I’d ask you to go for coffee, but I feel as though you’re covered for the next month with… that.” Eggsy nodded and ran a hand through his hair again. If he was going to keep doing that Harry was going to have difficulty focusing today. Every time he did it one particular curl flopped back down over Eggsy’s forehead, and Harry desperately wanted to tuck it in with the rest of his hair.

“Yeah,” Eggsy shifted in his seat as the professor finally arrived, but looked at Harry one last time. “I would like to though, if that offer was serious and not just you mocking my admittedly unhealthy lifestyle choices,” he said quietly, biting his lip.

“I was. Serious, that is.” Eggsy let out a sigh of relief and the tension slipped out of his shoulders.

“Okay, yeah, good, that’s - that’s good.” Eggsy turned his attention back to the front of the hall, idly twirling his pen before resting the cap between his teeth. He must have felt Harry continuing to stare at him, because he glanced out of the corner of his eye and winked.

Harry turned his own thoughts to the lecture, his tired brain’s final addition to the subject that early morning classes were straight out of the twilight zone - anything could happen, and none of it really felt grounded.

Eggsy had, by the end of lecture, only managed to push through half of his frankenstein concoction (though that was fortunate, as any more could have possibly killed him), and once his brain was running sufficiently only spared it a disgusted look every now and again. Harry tried to focus on what his professor was saying, he truly did, but every now and again his brain would ever so helpfully remind him that Eggsy was sitting next to him, and that if he looked over he would catch either his brow scrunched in concentration, or the cap of his men resting between his teeth. Which immediately transitioned into Harry looking at his mouth, and then tracing the pattern of moles on his neck, and then down to his collarbones. He would shake himself gently (not enough for Eggsy to notice, though he wasn’t always successful) and turn his attention back to the board, take notes, and then a few minutes later repeat the process. The whole class was, in short, a rather embarrassing repetition.

After what seemed like an eternity, their professor called the class, and anyone who hadn’t already done so began packing their things. Harry took his time, looking over at Eggsy every so often, who gathered his things but beyond that wasn’t moving very quickly either. He waited until the class was empty, did a quick check to make sure nobody was coming in for another class (there generally wasn’t, as there was a good half hour where the lecture hall was empty before the next class began), and then hopped up on the desk and slid over next to Harry. A cheeky smirk featured on his face as he leaned back, baring his throat.

“Not sure who you payed more attention to, Harry. Me, or the professor.” Harry went pink. “‘S okay, I don’t mind. Honest.” He bit his lip and gave Harry an obvious once over. “Now, about that drink you mentioned earlier?”


End file.
